


Did you fall from technoorganic heaven, Nate?

by somanyopentabs



Category: Deadpool (Movieverse)
Genre: Attempted Seduction, Awkward Flirting, Dirty Talk, Flirting, M/M, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-13 03:48:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18460859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somanyopentabs/pseuds/somanyopentabs
Summary: Thanks for coming to this seduction. Please stand by.





	Did you fall from technoorganic heaven, Nate?

“So, what’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?” Wade said, sliding into the booth next to Nate. What was personal space, and who needed it anyway?

“At the bar where you said to meet you? I have no idea.” Nate took a sip of his beer but didn’t move away.

“You can’t stay away. I knew it.” Wade hooked their ankles together under the table. “I’m no good for you, baby. But I feel it too. The raw, sexual attraction you have for me.”

Wade let his hand wander over to Nate’s thigh. It was a great thigh. Solid, warm, an all-around winner of a thigh. A thigh that was going places. Wade's hand was also going places. With the thigh. Wait, what was the plan again?

“If you wanted to sit in my lap, I could have just met you at home,” Nate said, rolling his eyes and taking another drink.

“Nate…” Wade whined, pressing against him as much as the space in the booth allowed. He remembered what he had planned on doing--Nate. He had planned on doing Nate! “This is a seduction. You’re supposed to be SEDUCTED right now.”

“Seduced.”

“Exactly!”

“Sorry,” Nate said, not sounding sorry at all. “Would you like to start again?”

“Yes. In fact, I would.” Wade slid out of the booth and walked up to the bartender.

A few minutes later, Weasel walked up to the table with another beer and set it down in front of him.

“From the man at the bar,” Weasel said, sounding put-upon. “If this is a weird sex thing, I really don’t want to know.”

“It’s a weird Wade thing,” Nate shrugged, taking the beer. “You can go.”

“Thank god.”

As Weasel made his hasty exit, Wade walked up to the table slowly and leaned against it.

“Hey baby, are those space pants?” Wade said, leaning further over the table. “Because your ass is out of this world.”

“Actually, they are made of space age material.”

Wade smacked his forehead against the table. “Why, Nate? Why?”

“It’s really good material. Unlike your pick up lines.”

Wade tried to suppress a giggle. “Stop it.” He climbed back into the booth next to Nate once again. Their thighs touched. Then Wade’s hands touched other things.

“What’s wrong? Your seduction not going as planned?” Nate sounded completely unaffected.

Wade pouted. “You could say that. Unless you actually love it. Do you love it?”

“Might be better if you sat down next to me and had a drink.”

Wade perked up. “Oh, yeah?”

“Uh huh.” Nate passed over his beer. “Go ahead.”

Wade looked at the beer suspiciously. “Okay.”

As he took a sip, Nate put his lips next to his ear and whispered, “And then I could tell you everything I want to do with you when I get you alone.”

Wade made a little noise in his throat at that. “Like what?”

“Like, maybe you like to be pushed around a little bit. Manhandled, so to speak. So maybe I’d strip you down and put you exactly where I want you. In my bed, face down, ass up. Kind of an embarrassing position for you, but you’d do it, because you’d know I want to see everything.”

“Everything?” Wade gasped.

“Everything,” Nate whispered, his lips almost touching the shell of his ear. “I’d like to see how much you want to spread your legs for me. And if you didn’t spread them far enough, I’d help you out.”

“You would?”

“Of course. I’d move them right where I wanted them, and say there, sweetheart, keep them right there for me. Open up so I can get a good look at you.”

“Nate, please--”

"You'd let me get a good look at you, wouldn't you?"

"Nate!"

"Yeah, baby?"

"Please--"

“What, you don’t want me to do that to you?”

“Of course I--” Wade looked around. He felt too warm. “Can we leave, please? This seduction has become TOO effective.”

“I see. Maybe next time--”

“Next time, we will skip the bar, Nate!” Wade said, dragging him out the door.


End file.
